Let me forget
by Mikan787
Summary: All the hunters have been invited to another exam and Kurapika finds something he never would have seen coming...
1. Prologue

**_This is set between the chimera ant arc and the election. Let's just say Gon wasn't injured and netero didn't die :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>x Prologue x<strong>

_All the hunters from the last ten years have been invited to the 10-year exam. It is not compulsory to come but please keep in mind accidents do happen like losing your licence for instance or you name accidently being on the black list but those are just guesses. Don't let it scare you. Hohoho!_

"Oi! That old man is outright threatening isn't he?!"

"Maa maa. It sounds fun."

"Plus you heard what might happen if we don't attend…"

"I guess you're right. Do you think Kurapika will go?"

"I hope so! It's been ages since we've seen him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So... yay another fic! I have thought everything through but i haven't wrote anything but this so... uploads are gonna take a while ha ha... kill me now. But on a serious note I have been wanting to write this even when I was in the middle of writing my other fanfic Memories or Hibari Kyoya. I have been really into hunter x hunter recently especially kurapika! So this is basically the same gist (is that a word) as my previous fanfic so OC alert! Anyway I hope I don't diappoint and I hope you guys will like this one too. Please bear with me :)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion x and x Encounter

_**A/N: Well I finally finished the first chapter haha… I'm so sorry. I got super distracted with the school holidays and this game I got back into because my mac was broken plus the chimera ant arc really threw me off. It was awesome but a little intense… anyway again I'm really sorry it took so long there really is no excuse. I'll try and update quicker next time but yeah don't expect too much…**_

_**On a better note if you haven't noticed I've decided to make the chapters longer for this fic! About 5000 words or so per chapter. I feel like it takes some of the (self-made) pressure off so if I don't have to update as much but still make a decent amount of progress. I don't know if that makes sense but it my mind through my logic it does so yeah I'm going with it.**_

**_Ok! So I hope you guys will like this and sooooooo the story… starts… now!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Reunion x and x Encounter<strong>

"Wow! That building is so big!"

"Calm down Gon. I'm sure we've got the wrong place like last time. Now where's an unsuspecting, rundown shop…"

"Actually Leorio we're at the right place."

All three turned around at hearing that familiar voice.

"Kurapika!"

"It's been so long!" Gon raced over and hugged him.

"I'm surprised you came."

"Well I don't want to get into any _accidents_."

"Can you believe it's been two years since we passed the hunter exam."

"…Yeah" Kurapika had a solemn look on his face as he remembered everything that has changed since then.

"Ah! Sorry I forgot that-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just focusing on retrieving all the eyes of my brethren nothing else…"

There was an awkward silence as everyone was remembering their encounter with the Ryodan in York shin. It was not a good memory for any of them especially Kurapika.

"Well it's good to see you move on." Leorio said and put his arm around his friend in an effort to comfort him. But he didn't get the result he wanted as Kurapika brushed him off.

"Thanks but I haven't forgotten about revenge. Collecting the eyes is just more important. Now can we please stop talking about this and go inside?"

"O-Of course!" They all followed Kurapika into the massive building.

"Leorio what were you thinking!" Gon whispered or more like yelled at him when they got inside. He hit him in the arm for emphasis.

"Ow! That hurt you brat!" Kurapika watched as his two rowdy friends went at each other and couldn't help but feel a smile creep its way onto his face. It was nice to see that they haven't changed. It gave him a sense of nostalgia, which made him feel down again at the thought that he might lose them in the future like his clan.

"Don't worry we won't be dying anytime soon." Killua appeared next to him.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about losing us weren't you? Well don't worry Gon and I aren't weak enough to get killed. I don't know about the old man though."

"I heard that!" Both Killua and him turned around and saw their two friends puffed out on the floor from their fight.

"Thanks Killua. That makes me feel a lot better." He gave him a timid smile. Although it was little creepy how the little silver head knew what he was thinking… could he read minds?

"Hey guys! Did you miss the greatest ninja in the world!" All heads tilted upwards to spot the ninja on the ceiling. Weren't ninjas supposed to keep their identity a secret?

"Hanzo!" Gon jumped up to greet him.

"Hey Gon! I see you can jump higher than ever." He said and jumped down so he would land at the same time as Gon.

"Isn't this nice! It's like a reunion of class 387!"

"Kukuku." Everyone froze as they heard the very creepy laugh and it was even creepier since none of them could see the psychotic magician.

"Aren't you guys forgetting someone?" A flurry of cards flew towards them and when they could open their eyes without fear of their eyes being gouged out guess who appeared in front of them…

"Hisoka!" Everyone shouted in reunion.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same as you guys. I still need my licence for some jobs I had in mind and this is a good chance to see my apples ripen. Kukuku."

Everyone felt a shiver run down their spine at the last part.

"…Is my brother with you?" Killua asked quietly as he cautiously scanned the entire room for Illumi.

"Unfortunately no. He said it was a waste of time and that he would just kill anyone who gets in his way."

Killua gave out a sigh of relief at hearing that. "…That sounds like him."

"Eh hem. Well not including Killua's brother… now it's like-"

"Don't forget about Pokkle..." Hanzo interrupted.

All of them decided to give him a moment of silence… except for Hisoka but he was still quiet.

"Just goes to show how much things can change in two years…" Kurapika had meant to say it only to himself but everyone ended up hearing it.

And more gloom…

"Come on guys! Don't be sad! This is supposed to be a happy time! Reunion yay!" To everyone's surprise it was Killua who tried to cheer them up. "A lot of good things happened as well you know!"

"KILLUA'S RIGHT! DON'T FORGET THE GOOD THINGS LIKE LEARNING NEN AND GETTING STRONGER AND-"

"Leorio! I think everyone's good now and we're attracting a lot of attention from the others here."

Leorio piped down and looked around the room and just like Kurapika said a lot of eyes were on them and the faces they were on did not look happy.

"Getting all excited over just learning nen."

"They must have just past last year."

"I bet they only know the basics."

The whole room was now filled with mocking laughter. Really they were starting to look like a bunch of schoolyard bullies. It's better to ignore them but it seems the rest of them weren't going to let those comments slide like Kurapika.

"Let's show them who just knows the basics."

Hisoka decided to make the first move and threw a razor sharp card at one of the offenders or an innocent bystander either way there was going to be a bloodbath. But to everyone's surprise a teenage girl intervened before any blood could be spilled. She caught card in between her index finger and middle finger.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of school kids!" The anonymous girl shouted and threw the card on the ground. "We're all hunters here who cares who passed the exams first the fact remains that one of them could be super strong you never know!" Everyone in the room just stared at her as she ranted on about how strength comes to those who try hard. Nobody was really listening they were only curious about the person brave or stupid enough to interrupt a fight between hunters then lecture them afterwards and it wasn't a shock that they were. The person was a girl that looked about 15, she wearing pretty casual clothes for someone taking part in the exam. But it was apparent she was a hunter the way she caught Hisoka's card so easily. She wearing a plain, white T-shirt, black skirt, a pink hoodie with sleeves long enough to cover part of her hands, black, thigh high socks and black, ankle high boots. She was what you would call a typical teenage girl that people would consider cute and want to date. She really didn't look like hunter material but hunters then again you can't really judge hunters by appearance just look at him.

"Ok I think they got the point." A girl around the same age was dragging her out of the circle that was made when people had gotten closer to take a closer look.

"Maya let go! I'm not finished yet!"

"Yeah, yeah." People had parted to let them through since they didn't want to get kicked by the girl thrashing while her friend drags her away.

"That was weird…"

"Looks like I found another apple kukuku."

A sweat drop ran down everyone's face at Hisoka's comment. '_Good luck little girl.'_

"I feel like I've seen that girl before."

"Eh? Kurapika you have?"

"…Yeah"

"Oh! I know where you might've seen her!" All heads turn to Hanzo.

"Where?"

"On TV! She looks a lot like the world famous idol Sakura-chan!"

"Wow Hanzo you seem really excited about this."

"Of course I am! She's originally from Japan!"

"So you think that was her?"

"No mistake! Her hair is normally up when she's performing and I never thought she would be a hunter but the pink hair and pink eyes, it's definitely her!" Hanzo's eyes lit up and looked almost like they were on fire.

"Um ok… anyway Kurapika I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not. But that does kind of explain why I thought she looked familiar… I could've seen her when I was travelling." Although he came to accept that conclusion something still didn't feel right… it felt like he was forgetting something really important…

"I'm going ask for an autograph!" The sudden outburst cut his train of thought. It came from Hanzo who somehow got out a notepad and pen from somewhere…

"An autograph from an idol… I could sell that!" With that thought in mind Leorio was on board as well. Seriously does that guy ever change? Both of them were heading towards the direction where Sakura disappeared but before they could even take a step the microphone came on.

"Testing 1, 2… Ok." Everyone focused their attention on the TV and as expected it was Beans who was addressing them. "Thank you all for coming." Like anyone had a real choice. "We will now commence the hunter 10-year exam. Please step into the main hall when the doors open." Just like he said the huge double doors opposite of the doors they came in from. Everyone filed into the room silently since no one knew what was going to happen once they walked through the door. Nen auras can be felt all around, spiking up or calmly surrounding their users for protection. Nothing happened as the gang walked through but as soon as the last person entered the door slammed shut and those like Kurapika who were on high alert had activated gyou and saw nen climbing up the walls and start covering the ceiling. The whole room was shaking so hard it was like a massive earthquake was occurring in the room. No one was shouting 'what's going on' or anything though. There was some looking around but other than that everyone seemed calm and ready to take on whatever was coming. Well it was to be expected. Everyone in the room was a professional hunter or by title only anyway…

"What's going on?!" Trust Leorio to break the silence.

"Calm down Leorio. This is a hunter exam remember and one where everyone is already a hunter. Unexpected things are bound to happen." Kurapika attempted to calm down his friend who was freaking out. Really how on Earth is this guy considered a professional hunter?

"Kurapika's right so stop acting like a scared little girl you're making us look bad."

"Who're you calling a scared little girl?!"

"Who do you think?"

"I'll show you who's the scared little girl-"

"Why is it that when someone needs to be called a coward the term little _girl _is used? What's wrong with calling someone a scared little boy?" A different voice interrupted the argument. It sounded familiar where did he hear that voice again.

"Ah you're!" Gon exclaimed and pointed at the source. All heads turned to the direction their friend was pointing in and standing there was none other than the girl who caused the scene earlier, her friend who dragged her away and was currently fuming and a boy who was probably their other friend.

"It's you! Can I get your autograph?" Hanzo pushed past her friend and presented her with the notepad and pen he got out earlier.

"Huh?"

"You're the world famous idol Sakura-chan right?" Hanzo questioned her eagerly.

"Pff! What? Of course not! I just… happen to look a lot like her! Haha…" Wow this girl was not good at lying…

Hanzo was about to say something back but before he could her friend showed up in between them and pushed him away from her.

"Back up buster!" It was the same one that dragged her away last time.

"Who are you?" Hanzo questioned her looking really annoyed seeing she was in the way of him and his idol.

"The name's Maya and I don't like the way you're treating my friend." She glared.

"What! I was just asking for an autograph." He glared right back at her.

"Exactly! She's a hunter now not an idol so treat her like one."

"Maya you just gave me away!" Actually you gave yourself away first…

"Come on. Just one please!" He turned back to Sakura and was shoving the pen and pad in her face while she was politely turning him down. At some point Leorio had joined in.

"I think you guys should stop bothering her. Sorry they're not exactly what you call professionals."

She turned her attention away from the two to Kurapika.

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to it."

She escaped from the huddle Hanzo and Leorio had created around her and walked up to Kurapika. When she came up to him she just stared at him without saying anything. He figured she was staring at his tribal outfit. It's not exactly what you call stylish but it was a symbol of his clan so he was proud to wear it. But after a while he noticed that she wasn't looking at his outfit but rather him. She was staring right into his eyes. Kurapika tried to read what she might be thinking but her facial expression wasn't giving away anything. Her lips were set in a straight line and her eyes were devoid of any emotion. It looked like she was waiting for him to do something but he didn't know what.

"Um… so I'm Kurapika and you're… Sakura right?" That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. The light came back into her eyes but she still stared at him a little bit more before blinking once, twice then smiling.

"Yeah." Her smile was forced but Kurapika didn't notice. What Kurapika did notice though was that Hanzo and Leorio was still at the same spot asking for an autograph… but she's with him at the moment. Did they not know she was gone? She noticed Kurapika looking toward the direction of the two and decided to answer his unspoken question.

"Oh don't worry they haven't gone crazy. I made a copy of myself to stand there so they wouldn't notice I was gone." She snapped her fingers and the two crazed fans, well for Leorio it's greedy, seemed to finally notice she wasn't there anymore.

"What happened?!"

"She just turned into a bunch cherry blossom petals!"

Hearing the outbursts Kurapika looked over to the spot he assumed she was standing and just like Hanzo pointed out all that was there was a pile of pink flower petals or cherry blossom petals as Hanzo had mentioned.

"It's easier for me to make something if I make it out of cherry blossoms than if I just make it straight out of thin air. I like to picture of the thing I want to create as a jigsaw puzzle and the petals are the pieces. " To demonstrate her theory she held out her hand and petals swirled around above the palm of her hand. The petals slowly started to come together. Kurapika could see how this process could be seen as a jigsaw puzzle. The petals had turned into the gears and pieces into were placed in the right places, well he's assuming since he didn't exactly know the total make up of a gun. After all the little pieces were put together the petals swirled around them to create the metal features that cover the inner workings of the gun so now it actually looks like a gun instead of a cluster of random mechanical pieces. The completed gun plopped down onto the palm of her hand.

"For the record it doesn't actually take that long for me to make something but I just wanted to show you the process in slow mode so you'd get it." She informed him while she twirled the gun in her hand.

"But doesn't it waste more time and energy if you do it this way?"

"I guess it does but I have to for the things I make to come out right. See I need too make all the parts and know where they're supposed to go so it works."

"Wow…but-" Before Kurapika could even

"It's my ability so butt out!" She puffed out her cheeks and glared at Kurapika although it wasn't very intimidating… until she pointed the gun at him.

*Bang!*

There wasn't a click before the bullet was fired so it really caught him off guard. He didn't have time to react but luckily she wasn't actually aiming to hit him or she was just a bad shot and the bullet zipped past the side of Kurapika's head cutting only a few strands of hair.

"What are you doing?! You could've killed me?!" To say the least Kurapika was stunned at the sudden act of violence.

"That's what you get for doubting me." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before blowing the smoke off the gun.

"By the way one of the perks of making your own weapon is that you can tweak it here and there to make it better. Bam!" She straightened her right arm and dropped the gun, which turned back into a pile of petals once it hit the ground before disappearing completely. She had a smug look on her face but then a friend tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um… Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you hit somebody…"

"Pff I did… not." She did. Apparently she didn't think about the people behind Kurapika and she probably should have because now there was a person lying on the floor groaning with a huge burn mark on their chest.

"…"

"That wasn't a normal bullet was it?"

"No it was not."

"And you shot that near my face!"

"Well to be fair you're not the first person to annoy me…"

Before Kurapika could lecture her on how dangerous that is not only to others but herself as well a speaker went off.

"Congratulations!" At the same time the announcement started a hole under appeared only under Sakura.

"Uh… oh. Ahh!" She dropped down into the hole and as soon as she was through it closed back up.

"Sakura!" Maya yelled after her friend. Not getting any response she gathered her nen to her right fist and punched the floor where Sakura had fallen through. The ground shattered and Maya was preparing to hit the floor again this time with her left fist but the floor seemed to be regenerating itself. All the broken pieces were going back to the hole Maya had created and was fixed completely before her other fist made contact. However that didn't stop her from pounding the floor in over and over again even though the floor kept regenerating again and again after each blow.

"Maya stop it! You're just wasting your time and energy!" Chase tried to hold her back and stop her from hurting herself.

"Chase let go! Didn't you just see what happened? I have to go save her!" Maya tried to struggle out of his grip.

"She doesn't… need…. saving!" Chase tried to tell her but it was really hard when the person you were trying to reason with was trying to punch your head off.

"What do you mean?" Maya stopped struggling to listen what possible explanation Chase could have to support his statement.

Once Chase was sure that she wouldn't go berserk on the floor again. He pointed at the guy Sakura had accidently shot. Unlike last time the guy was just lying silently and unmoving on the floor.

"What about him?"

"Think about it. Before he was still moving but then you guys looked away because when Sakura and um… that guy." Chase pointed at Kurapika.

_'That guy?' _Kurapika was a little annoyed at the lack of manners but being the mature man he was he decided to… steal the guys thunder.

"The guy lost consciousness at the same time the announcement started and Sakura fell down the hole."

"…Right." To say the least Chase was not all that happy that Kurapika took his moment away from him but since he too was …mature he brushed it off with a smile and Kurapika smiled back as well. Although it was very clear that both of them were shooting daggers at each other even under a facade of smiles.

"…So basically the hole appearing under her and taking her away was a good thing because it means she passed the first phase." During their 'staring contest' Killua seemed to have grasped what they were saying and decided to steal the moment away from both of them.

"Hey I was going to tell them!" Kurapika and Chase yelled in union. Killua just put on his cat face and back at them.

_'Smart people.' _Was Maya's only thought as she watched the two sulk. She could never understand why some people make it their life goal to look smarter than another pushing aside the fact that she was a little annoyed she didn't realise it herself. _'But I was distracted! My best friend fell down a hole!' _If anyone asks that's what she was going with.

While the group were talking and arguing amongst themselves they forgot that they were in a room with other people and that those people had overheard them… The whole room had already become a battlefield. Everyone in the room seemed to have figured out that the exam had already started and were aiming to pass the first phase. Auras went off like crazy all around no one was planning to play around… well except a certain creepy magician. They watched as he crept up on his unsuspecting preys and cut off one of their heads clean off with a card. Poor guy never saw it coming. He was about to proceed with the others but the same thing happened. Like what happened with Sakura a hole appeared under Hisoka and it looks like this wasn't an ordinary hole. Unlike Sakura who just let the hole swallow her up, Hisoka tried to avoid it by using attaching his bungee gum to a wall and pulling himself out of the way. What he didn't expect was the hole actually trying to suck him in and even Hisoka had a hard time getting free. Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort he deactivated his bungee gum and let the hole swallow him up with an "Oh well~" and that freaky smile of his plastered on his face.

"What just happened?" Leorio was the one to break the silence, as everyone was still stunned at what they had witnessed. They weren't so much stunned at the headless guy lying on the floor but at the fact that Hisoka was swallowed up by the hole.

"The hole must be there so people can't take out more than one person." Kurapika answered before Chase had the chance then turned to him and smirked. Chase was going to retort but seeing this Maya hit him over the head.

"We don't have time for your stupid rivalry! We're going to have to fight each other at this point!" She yelled at him and she was right. "Congratulations!" was being heard over and over again and the people in the roomed were disappearing like no tomorrow. It looks like the first phase was about speed.

"Well I'm going to find someone to kill so I'll see you guys later." Killua announced but before he left Gon shouted.

"But I don't want to kill anyone!" His friends didn't know what to say. They felt the same way, well expect for Killua and maybe when push comes to shove Leorio but they could see that Gon didn't want to fail either. This was the final phase of the hunter exam all over again.

"Relax. You don't have to kill anyone." Maya suddenly piped up.

"Huh? But we saw both Hisoka and Sakura kill someone and then pass." Kurapika reminded her.

"Well putting aside this Hisoka guy. I know for a fact Sakura didn't kill the guy. I've know her for 6 years now and she has never killed anyone."

"That may be true but she's a hunter-"

"She passed the exam 5 years ago."

"…" They were shocked when Chase stated this fact.

"How old is she?!" Leorio shouted out of disbelief. He was the only one who voiced it out loud but everyone was thinking it. The girl looked no older then what 15?

"She's 17." Maya answered him with a blank face. She was really getting tired of these people only judging on looks.

"Oh so she passed when she was 12. That's pretty impressive haha." Leorio scratched the back of his head. He could feel the annoyance bouncing off of her.

"I suppose it is to an old man."

"Who are you calling old man?! I only turned 21 this year!"

"…Eh?!" Maya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. A vein could be seen popping up on Leorio's forehead.

"Well you got to admit you kind of deserved that Lerio."

"It's Leorio!"

"Ok enough! We're wasting time so let's get started already!" Kurapika finally snapped. He really didn't want to fight his friends and hearing that you didn't have to kill made him all the more motivated to pass. He didn't like failure.

"Kurapika's right. Come on guys we can do it!" Gon yelled excitedly. Everyone else even Leorio who had snapped back to the matter at hand by Kurapika's outburst were all determined to pass the first phase as well.

Looking around at all the determined faces in front of him Kurapika announced the starting signal. It just felt like the thing to do at the moment.

"Ok break!" The next moment everyone disappeared to find their target. Hopefully there were still some people left for them to knock out.

"Hey how did you guys do that?" Leorio was left dumfounded, as everyone had practically vanished into thin air. Speed was not exactly his strong point but he didn't let that get him down long and dashed into the combat zone.

~ Time Skip ~

All of them managed to passed. Turns out the only reason why a lot of people passed really fast at the start was because they had the element of surprise on their side. As time went on everyone had put their guard up and it was a lot harder knocking someone out who's prepared for you.

"Phew! That was harder than I thought!"

"What'd you expect? Everyone here is a professional hunter."

"We probably wouldn't have made it if they weren't."

"Never mind that! We have to find Sakura before that psychopathic maniac does anything bad to her!" Maya shouted with concern for her friend.

Kurapika was a little worried himself. He hadn't seen her after dropping down a hole himself and the person who passed after her was Hisoka. Who knows what that crazy clown would do. _'I hope nothing bad happened to her.' _

"Hey guys!" Sakura suddenly popped up behind them.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Leorio jumped back from shock. It looks like they were worried about nothing though. She looked totally fine.

_'I guess I was worried about nothing.' _Kurapika thought as he watched Leorio shouting at her for scaring him.

"Sakura! You're ok!" Maya pushed Leorio aside and hugged her friend. "What have you been doing all this time?!"

"Um yeah I'm fine." Sakura looked at her friend confused as to why she was so worried. "Oh and I've been playing cards with this really interesting guy!"

_'Wait playing cards why does that sound bad…'_

"Hey guess who~" A shiver ran down everyone's back when that eerie and familiar voice reached their ears.

"Oh hey Hisoka!" Sakura smiled and waved to the man behind them.

"That's who you've been 'playing cards' with?!" Leorio asked with disbelief and uneasiness clearly present in his voice.

"Yeah and why did you use quotation marks around 'playing cards'?" Sakura asked back and did the quotation marks sign around playing cards as well.

"Did you think I did something else with this cutiepie?" Hisoka intervened with that signature smile and laugh of his.

"Did you actually just play cards?" Kurapika asked looking sceptically at the clown.

"Of course. She was bored so I offered to play with her while she waits for you guys. Besides I need to wait for her to ripen a bit more before that~" _**(A/N: Ok I just realised every part of what he said just sound plain out creepy haha…)**_

"Haha he says the funniest things." Sakura smiled oblivious to the fact he had just announced that she was his prey.

_'Ok maybe there's something wrong with her head…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well I hope that wasn't too bad. My writing style is mostly dialogue so sorry if there isn't much detail. I didn't really know what I was writing half of the time but yeah I did my best and I hope you guys liked it._**

_**Cherry blossoms = Sakura (In case you didn't know already :P)**_

_**Sakura's Nen Ability (In case anyone didn't really get it ^^)**_

_**She's a conjurer. She creates things by first creating petals and then pieces them together to create her desired object. She can technically create things without the first step but only simple things, things made out of one piece (petals, blades). More complicated things need the first step to create the moving parts and extra details (guns, clothes, instruments). She needs to know all the parts to make things she creates work. She can only manipulate simple objects (turning petals into pieces).**_

_**For the record this is just a basic explanation so not all her moves are listed. Maya and Chase's abilities will be listed later… **_

_**P.S. I try not to make my OCs too OP so sorry if there seem to be too many conditions but I see a lot in the anime so I think it's used so everyone's not too OP.**_


End file.
